1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-optic (photomagnetic) disc apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known magneto-optic (MO) disc apparatus, data recorded on a magneto-optic disc is read using a laser beam. Namely, a reading light (laser beam) is directed incident upon a recording track of the magneto-optic disc, so that light (return light) reflected by the recording track is received by a photosensor. The return light has a polarization direction in accordance with the direction of the magnetically polarized recording track and is thus read as binary signals recorded on the magneto-optic disc.
In such a data reading optical system for known magneto-optic disc apparatus, since the MO signals obtained through the return light reflected from the magneto-optic disc include spurious signals from the tracking surface, crosstalk occurs. There has long been a need to effectively eliminate this crosstalk by a simple mechanism.
To respond to such a requirement, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a magneto-optic disc apparatus in which spurious signals from the tracking surface, that would otherwise mix with the reading signals can be effectively eliminated to thereby reproduce noiseless signals.